


I felt like drawing Jaskier railing Geralt so here we are

by Nimlock



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Bottom Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:40:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22337182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nimlock/pseuds/Nimlock
Summary: you can have a little salami, as a treatnsfw fanart of cicak's fic, ft. drag
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 35
Kudos: 856





	I felt like drawing Jaskier railing Geralt so here we are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cicak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicak/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Jas Queen](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22178491) by [cicak](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cicak/pseuds/cicak). 



> Go read the fic first! It's good and spicy

**Author's Note:**

> Might start posting to AO3 again? what a thought
> 
> [tumblr](https://nim-lock.tumblr.com/) | [twitter](https://twitter.com/nimlocked)


End file.
